Time and place
by Melire1933
Summary: The memory is a funny thing, sometimes everything vivid, others it's dream like.  It was to long ago, but I remember bits and pieces.  The 10th Doctor and Allie Johnson.  oc
1. Chapter 0

I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and love writing, hopefully it's not to bad, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor who.

* * *

My socked feet pounded against the stairs, breathing haggard and a drop of cold sweat trailing down my spine. With use of the railing, I propelled myself towards the bathroom door, the one room it can not get me. My hands slick with sweat, I fumbled with the handle my hands sliding every time I would try to turn it. Panicked, I shrieked and finally succeeded in opening the door and throwing myself into the dark room. Slamming the door shut, I twisted the simple lock and flipped the light. Moving to the middle of the room, I stood perfectly still; the adrenaline and fear washed over me like a tidal wave. My knees gave away just as it crashed into the flimsy wood door. I screamed, with my arms I propelled myself back until the cool, blur tile dug into my skin though my shirt. Blue, it was safe; that's what he said, he's never wrong.

I shook, my body felt cold and hot at the same time. The sweat was drying leaving my skin feeling tight and itchy. My legs felt cramped, tucked up to my chest but even with the constant feeling of being uncomfortable my wide eyes never left the door. The thing outside drove into the door again, resulting in a loud bang echoing though the empty town house. Unable to contain it, I yelped and scrambled farther back following the wall until I had stuffed myself between it and the toilet. The cool porcelain brushed against my bare leg. The door shook, causing my breathing to become ragged gasps in panic and over exertion. Gasping, I could stop myself. "Go Away! Just Go Away!" I shouted, hurling the toilet brush at the door to punctuate my sentence.

Silence radiated form the hallway, my heart seemed to bang against my ribcage. "Please." I whimpered. I heard a hissing like sound, followed further by silence. slowly, my hand reached out to find a holding on the front of the porcelain bowl. From the odd angle, I managed to pull myself into a standing position. Without removing my eyes from the door, I reached back and grabbed the only thing that seemed like I could defend myself with; the plunger. holding it in one hand, I raised it above my head in preparation for an attack. Unsure steps led me to the door, twisting the lock with numb fingers I flung open the door. Screaming, I swung the plunger down until it rebound off of the wooden floor. I started to swing all around me knowing I would never hit my target. My mind start to function properly again and my body started to calm. The plunger slipped out of my hand landing on the floor with a clattering sound. Crumpling to the ground, I buried my face into my hands and start to sob. No more, I can not do this anymore. One phrase just kept repeating in my head. The same phrase that I heard in a dream.

_The blue box will keep you safe._


	2. Chapter 1

The chapter before this was more of a proluge, so here is the first real chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who

* * *

After willing myself to move from the upstairs hallway, I moved downstairs into the kitchen. I stood in front of the coffee maker as it bubbled and poured into the glass container below. Glancing down at my hands, I moved to weakly grip the counter to stop them from shaking. Leaning foreword my head rested on the cabinet closing my eyes, I let the smell of coffee fill my nose and calm my mind. Blindly reaching out to the upper cabinet, I groped for a mug. I opened my eyes to turn off the coffee maker and quickly threw some into a travel mug. After the event leaving for awhile maybe best. Leaving the mug on the counter, I move to pull on my trainers and slipped into my jacket. I double checked the pockets for money and keys before grabbing the mug. Without looking back, I quickly moved out the door.

I had not prepared well for the weather, cold wind nipped at my bare legs constantly while the slushy snow seeped into my trainers. Holding the warm mug close to my chest it warmed my hands and reminded me that the cold was only temporary. It was like this before, the night I met that odd man. It's been years since and fact started to mix with the fiction of dreams. I could only remember one thing for sure, blue. I ducked my head deeper into my jacket in an attempt to hide from the wind. I noticed my shoelace had come undone, I moved to hide from the wind behind a phone box and knelt down to retie it.

As I finished, I remained knelt down, something was wrong. The street seemed quiet, abnormally quiet. Unwillingly, I lifted my head and let me eyes take in the street. Everyone seemed gone maybe inside or on the street over? There must be construction down the street that must be it. Brushing off my knee, I went to straighten but like a bolt of lightning I felt it. The sweat started again, followed by the irrational fear that started to consume me from the inside out. I was like when home alone and you have to go into the basement as a kid. The whole way to what you need you watch the shadows, and as soon as you get what you need and back to the stairs the irrational fear forces you to run up the stairs like the devil himself is chasing you. Breathing out, I my head started to turn to see what was there.

My hand was wrenched from my side, my head whipped to the right. "Don't look just run." My eyes widened. Before I could question, I was being dragged behind a crazy man with porcupine like hair.

"Wh-what's behind us?" I questioned as the man continued to drag me with him.

"Ktrasin, it's a species that like to follow its prey, usually they stick to other plants. Never really had much of an appetite for humans before." The man said, a certain curiosity coated his voice.

"Ktr-what? Like an al-" My sentence was cut short by a hand covering my mouth, he had whipped me around an alley way corner. We hugged the wall, his back to the brick and mine to his front.

"Shh." My head turned as much as it could and I couldn't help but to stare at him. I tried to say something, but it ended up a muffled jargle of sounds. "Shhh. Ktrasins have very good hearing, we need to be quiet." The man spoke in a hushed whisper, his voice sounded close to my ear. "Now listen, when I move I need you to run. Don't stop, don't look back, just run." I shut my eyes, I tried to speak again say anything but I couldn't. Deep down I knew this was my fault, this thing has been there for so long. I just assumed it resided only in my house. "I need you to nod if you understand." Squeezing my eyes closed, I slowly nodded my head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Silence buzzed in my brain, my body tensed in preparation. "GO!" The man shoved me away from himself. "Look at me, I'm a distraction! (1)"

I stumbled away, my legs wobbled. As he tried to get the things attention, I couldn't help but to stare at the skinny man. Out of all of the things he could say that came out of his mouth. My wide eyes met wide, brown eyes and that's when it hit me; Run.

Spinning on my heel, I pushed myself to run. The rubber soles of my trainers slapped the cement. Cold slush clung to my shoes and flung up onto my legs, I could feel it. The world seemed to slow as I ran. I could hear the man shouting but I was unable to decipher what he was yelling. I slid on the slick cement before dashing around the corner. Tripping over my own feet, I caught myself on the wall scraping my hands a little in the process.

I ran all the way back home, taking a longer route then normal to avoid any conflict. By the time I reached my door I was panting and hunched over trying to regain my lost breath. Fumbling with my keys, I finally stuck the right key into the keyhole and twisted until it clicked. As I started to open the door, I felt it. That feeling again, cold sweat and irrational fear. Shrieking, I found myself hurtled into my house and to door slammed shut. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me farther into the kitchen. "Let go!" I failed out my legs, trying to get free. "Help! He-"

"Stop yelling, it's me!" I was turned around to face the man from before.

"What reason is that to stop yelling?" I shouted, trying to tug free from his grip. "There's a strange man in my house!" I shouted, trying to tug my arm free. Due to all the running, my breathing had yet to calm I was left panting.

"Hey, I'm..." He paused, an odd look on his face. "Okay, I'm as strange as they come but that doesn't matter now. Right now there's a Ktrasin outside and it's not interested in anyone but you. Why?" He let go of my wrist, "What makes you so special?" His hands held my upper arms, but that didn't stop my struggle. His words had chilled me to the bone, me, why me? "Okay okay, it's outside we're in here." He continued to talk but I started to tune him out.

That's when it hit me, it's outside. Outside of the door, but it was inside when I left it. "Ah...I'm not so sure." I said, my hands moving to grab his forearms.

"Not so sure of what?" He moved in closer.

"When I left, it was in here. M-meaning it got out, what's stopping it from getting in Sir?" I stated.

"No Sir, just The Doctor. Now we're going to think out a-"

"DUCK!" I hollered, my hand shot out and grabbed his tie yanking him down with me. I felt the air above my head move, "Run! Up the stairs into the first room!" I shouted, never releasing his tie and took off towards the stairs. My legs and chest burned, my throat felt dry and I think I'd puke if there was anything in my stomach.

I felt two hands land on my back, they started to push me up the stairs. "So I never did get a name." We ran into the full bathroom, before I could answer the man, the Doctor, turned and slammed the door shut. He took out a metal pen like device.

"A fancy pen isn't going to save us. Lock the door, just twist that there."

"It's not a pen! It's a sonic screwdriver and-"

"Doesn't matter! Lock the door!" I shouted, reaching around him and twisting the lock.

"You know you shout a lot." The Doctor said, "Could you release my tie?" I looked down to see my hands holding the tie in a death grip, my knuckles white.

"Ah yeah, sorry." Releasing his tie, I saw the poor red fabric was wrinkled form my grip. "I-I'm Allie, Allie Johnson." I said turning and moving to sit on the covered toilet seat. "So, Doctor why are you here? In my house?"

"The Ktrasin, it's after you and I don't know why. Why is this room all blue?" He asked, glancing around taking in the bathroom.

"Hey! My house you're the in-" I yelped as the Ktrasin, or whatever he called it, slammed into the door. I took a shaky breath and tried to calm my nerves.

"Why aren't you surprised?" The man moved closer, "Most humans I've met that end up in this kinda thing, they scream and cry. I mean you scream but that's anger not..." He was kneeling in front of me.

"Not what?" I asked, trying not to stare at him to much.

"Fear."

* * *

(1) - I couldn't resist a spin off of the 11th doctors quote in one of the last episodes of season 5.


	3. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter, hopefully you enjoy and it's not to bad. And Hopefully the Doctor isn't to OCC.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who, or anything brand named that maybe mentioned.

* * *

I stared at him; his wide brown eyes stared back at me. "Well Allie Johnson, why are you not scared?" He asked, his head tilting slightly.

"I-I-" The Ktrasin slammed into the door. "Okay! That thing, it's been with me for as long as I can remember. Just watching, until about a month ago, it started doing this. I'd hide up here, blue is safe." I said, looking past him to the door. "Why do they stalk people?" I asked.

"For food." I froze.

"How do we get rid of it?" I asked, "Doctor, we have to get rid of it."

He started to walk the width of the small room. "I'm still trying to figure out how it got here." He admitted, getting a puzzled look. He jumped up, "Okay, the Ktrasins are a tough species, but they can't survive unprotected space travel so he must have hitched a ride here. No species would willing transport one, so this guy must'a been a baby; they're tiny when they're little, and hid on a ship. So-"

"Doctor! Are you going somewhere with this?" I asked, cutting off his rant.

"That thing out there is determined to have you for dinner, that's it!" He stopped his pacing. "We have to get to the Tardis. If we go out into space, the Ktrasin will follow you it can't survive the space environment." He spoke quickly so I tried to follow. "Let's go then off to the Tardis, we'll fix this yet."

"Wait, we can't go out there. That thing is still out there, how can we defend ourselves we can't even see it." I argued.

"You can't see it, it's a selective camouflage. Its prey remains oblivious." He said approaching me. "Now this is the only plan we've got so unless you want to live out the rest of your days confined to a bathroom." I shook my head, "Then you have to trust me."

"So what's the plan Doctor?" He tuned to the door, and flipped the lock.

"RUN!" He shouted grabbing my hand and taking off down the stairs, two steps at a time.

"That's not a plan!" I shouted as he flung me forward towards the door. I fumbled with the handle before twisting it and pulling it open. "Doctor!" I turned and yelped as I saw a blur of brown hit the floor. Right as he hit the cheap, linoleum floor a blur flew above him and crashed into the counter and cupboards. Mugs and dishes along with anything else on the cupboard flew off the counter.

The man scrambled up, "Don't just stand there, go!" With wide eyes, I fell to my knees and flung open the cupboard to my right.

Digging though it I pulled out a bag and ripped the top open, "Doctor move!" Just as he made it to my left I let the contents of the bag fly in the room.

"Flour?" I felt his hand grab my wrist and tug me out the door.

"It's better than fighting an invisible enemy! And hey at least it's a better plan then just 'run'."

"It's a plan in progress!" We ducked though the back yard of a neighbor before coming out on the street. "We just have to get to my ship; it's parked over on Simon Street."

"Yeah, got it run to Simon Street again. Why couldn't you park closer?" I stumbled slightly, but two hands righted me.

"Didn't cross my mind, more worried about the carnivorous alien chasing after you." This man, he drives me crazy.

"You must be one of those kind of people that people either hate you or love you huh?" I stated absentmindedly. I let me feet follow the face moving Doctor, the slight sting from the impact with the concrete. "You promise that we'll get rid of that thing?" I asked picking up my pace to try and match his.

He slowed to a stop, turning he grabbed my upper arms. "Allie, whatever your middle name is, Johnson I promise you I will get rid of the Ktrasin."

I looked past him, white blur. "This way!" I grabbed the Doctor's hand and darted down the alley way. Just fast enough to avoid the alien, who instead crashed into a lamp post denting the metal. I continued to run the Doctor kept up with ease, cutting around a corner I reached out and rested my palm on the brick wall. With a hiss I quickly withdrew my hand, the scratches from earlier stung. "Where's your almighty space ship Doctor?" I glanced down to our hands, and quickly removed mine to do a quick evaluation on the damages.

"There." I glanced back and stared. "The blue police box." He walked past, "Quickly now, the Ktrasin wasn't to far behind us." I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. "Allie…? Come on." He reached out to tug my arm in an attempt to try and pull me along. My arm slipped limply out of his grasp. My brain seemed to be paused, until one memory pulled though the fog.

_Fear tingled down my spine. Looking around the large crowd of people running obstructed my view. "Mama?" I moved as fast as my legs would allow, and finally I pushed my way out of the crowd and into a side alley way. Moving farther away from the crowd, I rested my back against the phone box behind me. I couldn't help the small sobs breaking past my lips. I just wanted to go home, everyone's so scared here. Ever since the robot people came everyone seemed to run away and hide a lot. _

_ "What are you doing here?" The voice startled me; I turned and tried to hide myself behind the box. "Ah, where'd the little girl go?" His voice echoed though the alley. "Well just know that blue box will keep you safe. If something else comes down here hide inside." He paused, moving closer. "Don't touch anythin' though just wait till they leave." I leaned around to peek at the man; he was tall with funny ears. So, the blue box is safe._

"Ah! What do you eat? You're a little heavy." I gasped, and struggled briefly before who ever had me fell over, taking me with him.

"Eow!" I stared over to the skinny man. "What the hell?" I yelled as he jumped up and started to circle the large, glowing thing in the middle of the room.

"You stopped moving, had to get here somehow." He stated, poking a button and fiddling with some lever like object.

"So you carried me here, and then dropped me. What kind of Doctor are you again?" I asked while watching him run around like a chicken with its head cut off. "And what is that thing?" I couldn't help but to stare as his whole face lit up.

"This is the Tardis counsel, and I'm setting the course. Oh and that's Tardis with an 'I' but we're traveling into space. The Ktrasin will follow and ultimately either die or find a different planet. Since there are none right in range that are populated it'll life off the rest of its days alone."

"This is a phone box! Not a space ship, we can't travel into space just like this." I stared at him.

"So, every phone box you've stepped into is bigger on the inside?" He asked, swooping down to stare at me in the eye. "Go ahead look around but I'd hang on tight if I were you." He grinned before, reaching back and pulling a lever.

The floor lurched; I quickly reached out to grip the metal bar behind me and hung on. The ship itself seems to spin and dive; I could hear the doctor's laughter echoing throughout the hull. The odd sound mixed in, and soon I found myself laughing along with him. The strange sound grew in volume, and in a last dive, I found myself tumbling down to the floor.

Our laughter died down, "Good news, it's not following any more but the bad news, there is a minor problem." Doctor spoke, moving to get a look at a screen hanging out of the counsel.

"Minor…?" I asked, righting myself and testing my wobbly legs.

"Minor, small, insignificant problem." He paused, whipping out a pair of glasses and resting him on his nose. His eyes never left that screen.

"Doctor! What's the problem?" I asked moving to stand next to him. I stared at the screen trying to understand the lettering and pictures.

"Well, we didn't land back in 2015." He spoke carefully, as if testing his ground.

"Then where did we land?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the screen trying to see whatever he was seeing.

"Ah, a few thousand years off-" He said quickly, raising his eyebrows at the screen. "And quite a ways away."

"What kind of driver are you?" I shouted, reaching out to grip the sides of his blazer.


	4. Chapter 3

Part three, I'm still working on the next chapter should be posted sometime maybe in the morning or afternoon. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Doctor Who or anything brand named.

* * *

"Okay!" The doctor clapped his hands. I had long since, finding out our "minor problem", took seat in the beige chair close by. "Something wheeled us in, like s fish on a fishing pole. A magnetic beam to pull the Tardis off course would require a huge amount of power."

"Maybe it was an accident, you know someone was testing a giant magnet just as we jerked over it and we got pulled in." I stated off handedly, patted my hand on my shorts to clean off the blood from the reopened scraps. "Do you have any bandages?"

"Nope."

I ignored his popping 'p' sound and raised an eyebrow at him. "Then what kind of doctor are you?" I asked.

"A good one, I've never really known a bad kind of doctor." He stated walking over.

"Really, what about Dr. Jonathan Crane?" I asked, hiding my hand.

"Never heard of him, now let me see." He held out his hand, morphing my face into a look of wonder. Slowly, I held out my hand and let him see it. "Ah this won't hurt a bit." He held my hand still as he ran his sonic screwdriver over it. "Neat trick huh?"

I looked at my hand all traces of the scratches where gone, "Yeah…" It was hard to believe. "So, what now?" I watched him stand.

"We take a look outside, something called me here for a reason. I intend on finding out why." He said, turning his face bore a large grin. "Are you coming?"

I stared at him, "I swear you are crazy, so very crazy." I told him, but never the less hopped out of the chair and stretched. "But you are not leaving me here alone."

"Yes! Then let's have a peek huh?" He walked over to what I supposed could be the doors and cracked them open. Quickly I jogged over to him, and slipped under his arm to get a peek. Cold air hit my face, and the smell of snow hit my nose. "Ah snow, the deadly beauty of it all."

I laughed and pushed past him to run out into the white wonderland. "It's snow, like on earth." I said spinning and falling down to create a snow angel.

"Lot's of planets have snow, some more than others." He said, approaching me. I could hear the crunching snow under his converse. "But you should change before we wonder out here, you'll freeze." I sat up and stuck my hands out.

"Help me up?" I asked him, he helped to pull me up. I turned to look at my lopsided angel, "Guess you're right, I was cold on earth here it seems colder." I said, following him back into the Tardis.

"30 degrees cooler to be exact." He said closing the door, the heating in the ship cause me to shiver. "It's different though you won't even feel the cold here till it's to late. Part of the danger of this planet." He stated like a second thought.

I sneezed, "You couldn't have mentioned that before I did a swan dive into the snow?" I asked, annoyed and freezing.

"Didn't think of it earlier." He walked up the staircase and out of the main room and disappeared from my sight.

"Doctor?" I questioned, taking a cautious step towards the stairs.

"Incoming!" Was all the warning I had before fabric hit my face.

"Oh!" I pulled the fabric away from my eyes, and over looked it, but my sight was obstructed again by more clothing. Finally the assault stopped and I was left standing there with a full outfit and a jacket. "Doctor, these are men's clothing." I said laying the clothing out over the chair. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not."

"I know, but whatever brought us here won't wait forever, gotta start out. Those are the first clothes I came across that seemed like they'd fit." He said coming down the stairs. Shooting him a glare, pulled on the clothes over my own. Lucky enough they weren't that wet from the snow. The final piece was a large bubble jacket, silver and puffy.

"This jacket makes me feel like a metallic marshmallow." I told him, still holding my glare.

"Well at least you won't be a frozen marshmallow, now let's go so much to do." He said, all but skipping towards the door. He's way to excited.

"What about mittens?" I asked following him out into the snow again.

"Keep your hands in your pockets." He laughed, I just shook my head and buried my face deeper into the jackets collar.

"Anyone ever tell you you're bossy?" I asked, trying to keep up with his stride.

"Anyone ever tell you you're demanding?" He fired back.

I just laughed, "All the time." I Jogged up ahead, "Is that smoke?" I pointed out to the horizon, where I could see small wisps of smoke rising. "Looks like smoke that'd come out of a-"

"Chimney." The Doctor cut me off.

"Hey I was-"

"That'd mean there's a town that must be where the beam came from." The Doctor continued.

"Would you stop cutt-"

"So we head there and ask around, it'd be kind of hard to miss a giant beam shooting up towards the sky. Well unless you're blind I guess." I made a noise in the back of my throat, and shoved him. He laughed and started running down the hill. Shaking my head, I took off after him.

After a mild jog though the freezing cold, we reached the village. The place seemed dead; I could hear the wind whipping around the houses creating a whistling sound. "Should we try knocking on a door?" I asked, shivering as the wind drifted up my jacket.

"What are you doing out here? Get in here!" I jumped and spun around to the voice. A middle aged man stood bundled up on a porch. "Are you hard of hearing? Come on, it's almost time!" I looked to the Doctor, who shrugged and reached out to grab my hand and tug me along.

The man ushered us into the house, which compared to outside was a heat box. "What did you mean but, it's almost time?" I heard the Doctor ask, as I shed my coat and moved closer to the fireplace.

"You must not be from around here, those clothes and now this you must be outsiders. It's coming though always does bout this time. The first time it happened caught most of the town off guard lost half of them to it." The man took a seat at the table, "Would you like any tea? Something to eat?" He dragged the conversation off track.

"Ah, I could go for a good cup of tea." The Doctor said, seating himself at the table. "Four sugars and milk." I watched him with raised eyebrows."

"And you lad?"

"Huh?"

"Tea, do you want tea lad?" I just stared at him; I could hear the Doctor holding back his laughter.

"No thanks, ah more of a coffee person." I said, glaring past the man and to the Doctor. As the man left the main room and went to the kitchen, I flew to the Doctor's side and shoved him. "You could'a helped me out you know this was your doing." I hissed out in a hushed whisper. He just continued to laugh under his breath, "You…you…brat!" I smacked his arm, but couldn't help but to laugh a bit at the confusion.

"That's a new one, brat. But we have bigger concerns then your gender confusion." The Doctor started.

"Tea, I never got your names. I'm Brad Conners." Brad sat back down at the table.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Allie. When does this thing come?"

"It comes at dusk, it always does. It looks like a large gust of blowing snow, but people who go into it never come back." Brad paused, hunched over the table. "There's nothing ever left, no bones or bodies. The people they just disappear. It took half of the town the first time, after that we learned to stay inside. But there still are casualties, mostly the youngers, they lose track of time." I stared at the man while I slowly lowered myself into a chair. People just going missing, I thought that thing chasing me was bad. I couldn't bear to meet his eyes; I looked to the worn wooden table. "We've only been here for two months, but already over half of our town has been taken. There's no one to call for help, we're on our own."

"You weren't born here meaning you must have a ship to get away from here right?" The Doctor asked.

"We where dropped off here by a transporter, we where to explore and colonize. The ship has a set return date in six months." Brad paused to sip the steaming cup. "The scavengers will collect any video recordings and info discs. But we won't be allowed back unless approved by the highers."

The Doctor was silent, which seemed odd for him. "What planet did you come from?"

"Earth, and this is colony Alpha seven." Brad spoke, "You must be from pretty far away not to know that. It was all over the news."

"Yeah, we're not from around here." I responded quickly.

"Brad have you seen anything odd shooting up into the sky?" The Doctor downed the last of his tea. "Would probably look like a giant, wavy beam of light."

"If you're looking for the cause, it wasn't here. We where mining but nothing that consisted of what you speak of." He looked to the window. "It's starting Doctor, if you want to see then go to the window." The Doctor stood and walked over to the window. Biting the inside of my cheek, I slowly rose and followed him over.

"Doctor, what do you think is doing this?" I asked in a hushed tone, no need for Brad to overhear.

"I don't know, but I intent to find out." I looked at the Doctor. I couldn't help but to stare, for once he sounded serious. This was the first time I've ever seen him serious. Shaking off my sudden nervousness, I let my eyes turn back to the window.

I saw it. It began in the distance, like a dust storm. White over took the horizon, hiding what was left of the sun. Like white out spilled on a black piece of paper it just spread and grew. As it got closer, I could see the twirling snow. It danced and spun as it grew closer, I couldn't take my eyes away. "Doctor, what is that?" I asked, not able to look away. My hands found their way to the glass, the coolness shocked me slightly. I watched it engulf the farthest houses, seconds after I lost the town. I couldn't even see the railing of the porch. "It must be like being stuck under a heavy blanket out there, not being able to see centimeters in front of you. I even imagine it would be hard to breathe out there; suffocating."

"Brad, how long does it take to pass?" The Doctor asked.

"Minuets."

"Does it always come from the west?"

"Yes, it's never changed." Brad's voice sounded curious.

"Allie, put on your jacket. Once it passes we're going to see where it comes from." The Doctor said, never removing his eyes from the window.

"Yes, alright." I peeled my eyes away from the window and slipped into the jacket.

"You can't go out there alone; this planet's deadly at dark." Brad said standing in protest. "Listen, there's something else. After the first attack, we only mined in the daylight, but there's a cave out to the northwest. We never touched it, to far to get to for daily mining."

The Doctor turned, "Do you have a map?" Brad hurried off, only to return with curled up paper. Moving back to the table he set the tea cups aside he flattened out the paper.

"There Doctor, all the caves where circled. We had planned on exploring them all and taking samples to find where the minirals where but with the storm…"

"Yeah yeah got it with the storm eating people. There're at least four caves in that area." The Doctor put on his glasses again and leaned in closer to the map. I moved in closer.

"How did you get this map if you've never been over there?" I asked while watching the Doctor examine the map closely.

"The ship that brought us here did a round a bout while taking images." I nodded along. "It's over now." I looked back to the window and saw it clear as when we had first arrived.

"Alright then Allie let's go, best get a start now." I nodded and zipped up my jacket.

"I'm ready Doctor."

"Wait Doctor, I shouldn't do this. But if you can make this stop then here take them." Brad took a set of keys out of his pocket and held them out to the Doctor. "They're keys to a Storm bike, obviously winter edition. They were meant to help us reach the mines, but I think it'll help you more. It's parked in a shed around back. And here take these." He handed me two pairs of goggles.

"Thank you." I said, offering a small smile to Brad. "For everything."

"We'll be back." The Doctor spoke with his normal smile. "I'll get everything sorted out."

"Hopefully you come back in one piece, now go. Just remember dusk." Brad said, we both nodded and headed out into the cold again.


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter is a little shorter then three, but I do hope you enjoy. Next chapter will show everything that's happening.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who or anything brand named that appears.

* * *

"It's a snowmobile." I said staring at our transportation.

"It's not a snowmobile, it's a storm bike. Do snowmobiles hover? No, these bikes are wonderful! I haven't seen one in awhile now; guess they're just manufactured for this kid of expedition." The Doctor ran around the bike before hopping on and starting it up. The bike rumbled to life, a loud roar that cut though the sound of the wind. "Oh Beautiful!"

"You're far to excited." I said moving to stand beside the bike. "It's creepy."

"Well get on, we're running on a schedule." I nodded and straddled the bike behind the Doctor. "Now hang on tight, I never did get a license to drive one of these."

My eyes widened, "What?" I shouted just before he took off with a sharp jolt. My arms clumsily wrapped around his waist. "I'll admit this much, it's a smoother ride." I said, attempting to hide behind the Doctors back.

"Ha ha! Of course it is, we're not even touching the snow. We're hovering over making for a smoother ride and less of a chance that you go flying off and getting buried in a snow pile." I glared at his back, and made a quick jab into his ribs with my elbow. "Ow, don't do that."

"I dare you to stop me skinny boy." I shot back right before the Doctor made a sharp left turn. "Okay okay you win. Just don't try to toss me off this thing." I tightened my grip around his waist. "You know you really make a girl feel chubby." I just heard him laughing.

The ride was pretty uneventful after that. I get the feeling that the Doctor enjoyed the Storm bike a little to much. But then again to each their own. As the bike slowed, I found myself more than ready to get off. I managed to swing my leg back over and stand but after such a long ride my legs had cramped up. Rubbing circulation back into my thighs, "great my legs are all wobbly and cramped and you're just right as rain aren't you?" I asked, forcing my legs to stand normally.

"Just about, I've long since adjusted to hover travel." He paused, "Although it have been awhile. You know you're adjusting pretty well considering just six hours ago there was a giant, worm trying to eat you."

"Well it was come with you or wait with your ship, and well the way you run around I'd never know if you would come back." I told him, following close behind him. "Plus where would you be without me?" I asked.

"Donno, somewhere I suppose. Always somewhere anywhere, maybe I'd even end up here on my own." He told me, reaching into his jacket he pulled out a large stick. "Here, crack it in the middle." He tossed it to me.

Shaking my head, I leaned up against the cave wall and broke the stick over my knee until I heard it crack. I found myself suddenly blinded. "Ah!"

"Didn't anyone tell you not to look into lights, damages your eyes." I heard him mention.

"Little late." I held the stick out like a torch, "This things bright what is it, LED?"

"Something like that."

I frowned at the lack of an answer. "Any idea what we're looking for?" I pressed, holding out the light to try to see further ahead.

"I'm sure I'll know it when I see it. Although with it this dark, I'm not sure I'll see it at all." He moved off to the side, "What kind of rock is this?"

"Looked like a crumbly one." I point out, looking up to the cave ceiling.

"Not helpful." I looked back at him.

"Well it's an observation." I watched in curiosity as he ran him pointer finger down the cave wall and then tasted it.

His face twisted instantly, "Ick." I could hold back my laughter. "Decayed calcium, and…" He licked his lips, face still showing disgust. "Iron."

"Meaning?" I asked, leaning up against the wall next to him.

"Ah…I think I may know where the missing people are." He told me suddenly, I turned to meet his eyes before everything started to sink in.

I shot off the wall as fast as I could move. "Oh my- Doctor you can't mean…That the walls…" I stared wide eyed at the walls.

"Yes." My hand covered my mouth, the light fell to the ground. "But with the size of this cave there must be thousands if not millions. Allie?" I couldn't take my eyes away from the walls. Two hands gripped my shoulders and forced me to turn away. I slowly regained my bearings and found my face pressed into fabric.

"Doctor what could have done this?" I asked my voice no louder than a whisper.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. This just got a lot more dangerous Allie, I need you to go back to the mouth of the cave and stay there."

"You're just going to leave me out here?" I asked pulling away.

"Listen whoever brought the Tardis down is looking for me, not you. You'll be safest out here, take these also." He forced the storm bike keys into my hand. "If I don't com-"

"Don't say it, you'll jinx yourself. I-I'll stay here." I reassured him, tucking the keys into my pocket. "I'll wait for you to come back, cause you have to come back. You still have to take me back home." I smiled grimly.

"Yes, I do still have to do that. Okay, go on." He picked up the light, "Solar light." He offered one last grin before turning and heading off deeper into the cave.

I just shook my head and wondered where he kept all of those things in his jacket; maybe his pockets where bigger on the inside like the Tardis. Laughing quietly to myself I started back to the mouth of the cave. The keys felt heavy in my pocket, I tried to ignore the nagging fact that he could never come back but everything seemed to point it out. The wind whistling past the mouth of the cave, the fluttering snowflakes as they fell to the ground, worst of all the cave walls the last thing I wanted on my mind right now. Sitting sideways on the bike I let out a huff of air and wiggled my toes to try and get them warm again. Movement generates heat, with that set into my mind I jumped up and started to pace.

I must have walked the same path for an hour at least; I could see the grass a beautiful blue-green color. I stared at the spot form my reacquired seat on the bike. Putting my heels on the seat, I rested my chin on my knees. My head shot to the right to stare into the cave, I swear I heard something. Lowering my feet to the ground, I stood and took a few steps closer. "Hello? Doctor?" My voice echoed.

"Please, help me." It was nothing more than a whisper.

"Hello? Where are you?" I took a few more steps forward.

"Help Me!" The voice became frantic and pleading.

I took off in a dead sprint, "Keep shouting, I'm coming!" I shouted back. Hopefully, I can follow the voice. Running though the dark, I took care to avoid the walls.

Slowing to a walk, I unzipped the collar of my jacket to try and get more air into my lungs. "Hello? Are you still there?" My mind felt sluggish, I dug into my shorts pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Manipulating the settings, I used the backlight as a miniature flashlight and took a look around. I choked back a cough, my throat dry. "Hello?" My voice sounded crackly. Coughing again, I feel to my knees. My eyes wondered the darkness even with the little light my phone offered I could hardly see anything. I felt myself succumbing to the sudden tiredness that overcame me. "Doctor?" The world faded around me.

My mind was foggy and my body felt heavy. Sluggishly, I opened my eyes and tried to take in my surroundings. Everything was still dark, groaning I rolled onto my stomach and slowly propped myself up to a kneeling position. My arms and legs felt like led, not even going to try and think about the throbbing in my head. "What hit me?" I mumbled to myself. Trying not to make any jolty movements, I pushed myself to stand only to hit my head on a ceiling. "Ah! What the-"My hand shot out to reach above me, my hand hit something. Panicked, I started to reach all around me, my hands found walls one every side. I started to panic a bit more, my breathing coming in fast pants. "Doctor!" I shouted, doing nothing more than causing my head to throb worse. I fell onto my back and started to kick at the ceiling. "Let me out!" Every time my foot connected, I could feel the shock impact tingle up my leg. "Please let me out!" After a few more tries, I fell back and tried to calm my breathing. "Doctor!"


	6. Chapter 5

Okay here is chapter 5 it's been awhile, with work and Christmas it was a little crazy. Hope everyone enjoys, and I do hope the Doctor isn't to out of character. Tell me what you did anyone catch the season 5 x-mas episode? and the preview of the next season, awesome. =D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who or anything brand named that shows up.

* * *

I had managed to calm myself to a certain degree, closing my eyes and breathing deeply for a few minutes does that for me. I opened my eyes and tried to see though the darkness. The Doctor could get out of this, but then again he had his sonic screwdriver. Letting my hands traced the sides, I applied pressure trying to find a weak point. My leg still tingled from before but if it was a way out then I'd try it. After three rounds with each wall finally I found a weak point. "Yes!" I swear I could jump up and down in excitement. Only one problem, it just happened to be the wall above my head. There was no way I could turn to kick it out, the sides where to close together, although I could kneel, there was no more than an inch above my head.

Twisting, I lay on my stomach and crawled closer to the wall. I tried to push it with my hands, but I could only manage push out a corner. Shoving my face closer, I tried to see my surroundings. Light there was light outside, and I heard muffled conversation. Before I could hear anything of importance, I lost my strength and the panel slammed shut. Frowning, I brought my leg up to my chest and untied my shoe. Wiggling it off, I held it readily and pushed the panel again. Jamming my shoe into the small opening, I made sure it was wedged securely before trying to pry it open more. Pausing, I heard the muffled speech again. Shuffling closer, I rested my forehead on the panel and listened.

"He's coming…I can't believe…..found us." Frowning, I really hoped the Doctor was coming.

"…Traitor…away…." They were moving farther away.

Using my shoe as a wedge, I tried to wiggle the panel farther open. I heard a distinct pop and the whole bottom portion hung open. Pulling myself closer, I stuck my head though the opening as far as I could and tried to see as the area. I saw boxes, more like crates, a lot of them all stacked around. They didn't look wooden, they held certain sheen. No hearing any more noise, I pulled back and stuck my arm out trying to feel for ground. I felt something cool to the touch, I tried to reach further but my arm just couldn't. Pulling myself back in, I let my eyes watch the light that shown though the new crack. I needed the Doctor; he'd know what to do.

I stared at the crack, trying to think of a plan anything. All I ended up with was a worse throbbing in the back of my head. Groaning, I decided to try the only thing that seemed possible. Getting my other shoe, I wedged it as close as I could to the top portion that remained attached. With both shoes serving as stoppers, I stretched both of my arms though the opening and tried to find anything to grip. Pushing my head though, I felt my hair catch on the bottom edge. Grimacing, I continued to push my head though until I could fully see outside. I noticed I wasn't on the ground but on a stack of crate like boxes. Reaching out farther, I tried to reach the edge across from me. Using the side walls as leverage, I gripped with my toes and pushed myself foreword. I just managed to grip the edge. Groaning, I could feel my shoulders protesting from the stretch. I forced my arms to bend, pulling my upper body though the crack, I heard a tearing sound before I fully emerged from the box. Landing ungracefully on the metallic like surface, I just stayed there for a few seconds. My shoulders now ached, and I was sure I'd probably lose a toe to frostbite but I was out of that god forsaken box.

Laughter bubbled up in my throat, and I found that I couldn't fully restrain it. Slowly I sat up and tried to find a way to retrieve my shoes. Not willing to lose a finger, I thought it best just to leave them there; those where my favorite pair too. Crawling to the ledge, I swung one leg down and stretched it until my toes hit the next crate. I continued this process until my feet hit the ground. I swear I could kiss the ground at this point.

I tried to remain hidden behind the crates, I wondered if there were people inside of those just like I was. Trying to shake that thought out of my head, I heard the voices again. Shuffling faster, I followed the sound and tried to stay low.

"He's here!" I peeked my head up to catch sight of the people talking.

"Let the Doctor come, we have insurance." Then I saw it, the blue police box off to the side. Then I saw him approach, "And our friend has arrived." I saw the blonde man grin. "Doctor, how nice of you to join us."

"How did you get the Tardis?" He asked, moving to get closer to the ship.

"That's not all we found, you didn't happen to lose someone did you?" The second man mentioned. "Tell me, how did you get here? Was a little yellow bird helpful?" Both of the men laughed.

The doctor moved a few steps forward. "It took a little while and the darkness hiding a sedative, brilliant. This cave isn't just a cave, it's a living organism. When you settled here the first night half the town was taken as a work force. This organism is the reason this planet was abandoned when you arrived, it become gluttonous devouring whole cities in days. But normally these creatures only have a range of a mile. The giant machine amplifies it, allows it to reach farther than ever. And you, you used the supplies from your first drop off to build the magnetic beam. The beams purpose, simple force other ships like myself to crash land here, and feed this magnificent organism. Tell me, does that sound correct so far?"

"It doesn't ma-"

"Oh but I'm not done. I haven't even gotten to the reason yet have I? Or how I'm going to stop this."

Both men pulled out small hand guns and aimed them at the Doctor. "Stop us? Doctor, you can't even save yourself how do you plan on stopping us?"

Shrinking down, I looked around me for anything I could use to help. Finding a small, metal wrench I tested the weight in my hand. Taking a deep breath, I waited for the right opening and threw it as hard as I could. It's funny, in my short uneventful life this was probably the most important event ever. I watched the wrench sail though the air, everything seemed slowed and sluggish. My hand just poised from the throw, as I watched I forgot about the Ktrasin, and the snow, being locked in a small box and even that I was shoeless now. Well, not so much my shoes. But a small sense of pride- Oh it missed horribly. I stared at the motionless wrench it sat in the middle of the space between the two men and the Doctor. I wanted nothing more than to shrink down and hide again.

"As my assistant has show," The Doctor made a motion for me to move to him. I all but ran over to him and moved slightly behind him. "The magnetic field of this cave is off; I made a few minor tweaks to the magnetic beam projector. To put it simply, I made the whole machine a giant magnet. The amplifier will be pulled towards it until it is torn apart.

"Good to know I serve as a good demonstration." I stated, leaned to see past the Doctor's back and towards the two men.

"You…you can't leave us here! We'll be helpless." The blonde yelled.

The Doctor reached back and tugged me forward towards the police box. "Then do what you come here to do. Colonize and rebuild; the human race is good at doing that. From nothing you've rebuilt world wonders." The Doctor let go of my wrist to unlock the Tardis' door.

Putting my hands back into my pocket, I felt the storm bike key. Taking a quick glance at the two men, I pulled the keys out and tossed them towards them. "There's a snowmobile right outside of the cave." Was all I said before following quickly into the Tardis. "So, back home now then?" I asked, wiggling my toes in an attempt to get blood circulating again.

"That maybe best," I looked over to him, he stood at the panel pressing a few buttons. Frowning, I was about to say something else but he continued. "Well anyway let's get you back home!"

I stared at him, before laughing. "You owe me a new pair of trainers, just so you know." I stated off handedly. "And I plan on collecting this debt, those where my favorite shoes." I ranted, before laughing some. I glanced back at him; his facial expression seemed much more upbeat. I swear for a second there, he looked sad, like something else was going on that I didn't know. Maybe it was just my imagination; maybe.


	7. Chapter 6

First off this is the shortest chapter, but it had to be done to fit everything in and ave everything make sense. Secondly I would like to thank Prowlie for the first review and also thank you for the favorites =] well enjoy. Note: numbered notes are at the bottom, you'll see what I mean when you read.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who, The Guild or anything brand named that happens to pop up.

* * *

I tried my best to cling to the beige seat as the Doctor drove, if that's what you could call it, the Tardis. I almost got thrown from the seat, pushing myself up again I watch the Doctor run around the panel. "I never got the chance to ask, why did the Ktrasin chase me?" A particular hard jolt sent me tumbling to the floor. Groaning, I stood up and used the panel to steady myself.

"It's odd usually Ktrasins aim to devour those with a certain kind of energy. Like me I have that energy, time traveler. But you, I don't know why it was after you." He looked up from the counsel, I stared back at him.

"How would one acquire this energy?" I asked, glancing at him before flicking a switch on the panel. The Tardis made an odd sound before jolting to the left. I lost my footing and crashed into the Doctor. The look he was giving me, "Right don't play with the switches." I said righting myself.

"Right, well normally you'd have to be a time traveler like myself."

I moved over to where the Doctor had placed his coat. Hanging on to the odd structure (1), I thought it over. "How many police boxes do you think existed thirteen years ago?" I asked randomly.

I watched the odd man freeze, like time around him had stopped. "Why do you ask?" He moved again and one final jolt and everything stopped. We must have landed.

"Why does it matter? It's just a question." I said, loosening my grip on the structure.

"Oh no, it matters you see this would be the only police box you would see thirteen years ago. Well unless you went to a police though the age's kind of show I suppose." He trailed off at the end.

"Do they even have those?" He gave me a questioning look, "The police shows." I specified.

"Oh probably somewhere, wait! Wait, stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" I asked, confused.

"Bumping me off topic, why did you ask about the police boxes?" He moved to lean against the metal railing.

"I remember when I was little, there where robot people and everyone was scared. I lost my mom in the crowd. But I met a man, well kind of. He told me how his blue box would keep me safe and how if the monsters came down the alley that I should hide inside." I told him.

"Did they come?"

"Yeah, I was little so I dashed inside and hid. They banged on the doors for awhile before giving up." I finished, taking notice that he wasn't running around the panel like a headless chicken.

The Doctor was silent for a few seconds, "It all makes sense now," He pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at me.

"Hey now-"I was cut off by the sound of the screwdriver. Squinting as the light flashed my eyes, I glared at him.

"This makes much more sense now, the energy was a rub off from when you where little. You must have met an older version of me who let you hid in the Tardis. Yes! From the Tardis energy rubbed off and took to you, that is why the Ktrasin was so keen on you." He continued on but I decided to take a peek outside of the doors. Tugging the door open a crack, I peeked out and almost instantly recognized my upstairs hallway.

"You parked in my hallway?" I asked, effectively cutting his rant of brilliance short.

"Well you did ask why I didn't park closer before." I stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"But in my hallway?" I stated like it would make everything better. "You are a crazy man, and worst thing is you are a crazy man with a time machine slash space ship." I shouted while stomping my way out into my home.

"Well you're a crazy woman…" I turned to face him, "With a fat cat!" He shouted back. I gave him a look. "Well it is a large cat." He stated in a kind of defense. I followed his eyes and did see a rather large cat sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Ah Doctor, I don't have a cat." I said, staring at the cat with a kind of confusion.

"So you're just a crazy woman." He said moving towards the cat.

"I don't think you-" I started to say.

"Oh."

"There we go." I said moving to peek into one of the rooms. "This is defiantly my house, two rooms upstairs and a full bath." The Doctor opened the bathroom and peered inside.

"Still blue. Did you live with anyone?" He asked, using his screwdriver and randomly pointing it at things.

"Two people, they rented out the upstairs but those rooms are not how I left them. Doctor what'd going on?" He ran past me and back into the Tardis. "Doctor!" Following him, I shut the doors behind me. "What's going on?" I asked from across the counsel. Moving around, I got closer to try and see what he was reading on the monitor.

"It seems the Tardis took a bit of damage when the magnetic beam pulled us down." He said, pulling out his glasses and leaning in closer to the screen. "Her timing is off, although it says we landed in 2010, but calculating in the damage difference- Oh."

"Oh?" I asked, trying to make heads or tails of the garble on the screen.

"Well we've landed two years form when we left." He said turning to me.

"So I've been gone two years, gone without a trace?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the screen.

"Yes…" He trailed off.

"No one even knew I left, everything has changed. It's like- like I just stopped existing." I said, turning towards him. "But you can fix it right? We can just jump back and put me back into the right time right?" I started to slap him shoulder repeatedly. (2) "Doctor, tell me you can fix this. We can go back right? You'll fix the Tardis and we'll go back right?" I could feel the tears clouding my eyes, but I tried to blink them back. My abuse to his shoulder slowed and I tried to choke back a small sob. "We can go back right?" I asked again, this time I felt embarrassed of my voice; it seemed weak. I felt myself being pulled towards another body, I hiccupped.

"I'm sorry." I felt his hand pat my back; I reached up to grip the collar of his jacket.

"We can't go back can we?" I asked weakly resting my forehead on his chest. Looking down not only to hide my face but just so I didn't have to look at him.

"No, no we can't." I stared at his trainers.

"Will you at least replace my trainers?" I asked, wiggling my toes out from under the baggy jean material.

He pulled away and held my shoulders, "I'll do you one better, let's move the Tardis and this time I'll let you pick something out of the wardrobe to wear trainers and all. No more Al Johnson." I laughed weakly and nodded. "We'll get this all sorted out." Moving to the beige seat, I flopped down and just tried to adjust to everything that changed.

* * *

(1) - I'm not sure what you would really call it, the place where the Doctor usually throws his coat. So for now it'll be a structure. If anyone happens to know a better name to call it by please do tell.

(2) – I couldn't think of anything better, if anyone has seen the Guild web show before then you may have already seen it. But the best example of this scene is in season 4 episode 4 if you want to see its at http : /www. watch the guild .com/ just remove the spaces, it's about 4:37 in.


	8. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7 or 8 if you wanna put the prologue as 1. Well anyway I'm hoping to get one more chapter out today before work if not then anytime before Sunday night. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to thank Vanillaninja2032 and iLuvTwiBoyz for their reviews =].

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who or anything else brand named that may pop up.

* * *

The Doctor Landed the Tardis off of the main streets in an alley, and ducked under the floor grating to tinker with the mechanics. I remained in the seat and watched him below me. "You know I think you should have noticed a sparking thinger." I mentioned.

"It wasn't sparking before; it must have started when we landed. Or maybe even mid flight." He went to pull something out of a connection only to have his hand fly back right before he fell back onto his rump and sat there for a second.

My eyes widened. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the grate opening, kneeling I stuck my head down and looked him over. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He grinned, "She's never done that before." He moved his hand form one side of his chest to the other. "Well they're both still beating, so I think I'm okay." He laughed.

"Wait both? You have two?" I stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yep two hearts, binary vascular system I don't know how human can have only one heart." He said going back to the cabling.

"I don't know how you can have two hearts. Did you volunteer yourself to medical science when you were a kid?" I asked, moving to the other side of the opening and laying on my back with my head hanging down.

"What?" He looked at me again like I had grown a second head, "Two hearts is normal for my people." He ran his screwdriver over a piece of cable before plugging it into a socket.

"Did you even thing about color coding the wires?" I asked, watching him plug in wires and rip them out only to plug them into a different slot.

"They were." He responded, while using his screwdriver to repair a melted wire.

"What happened?" I asked, braiding a portion of my own hair.

"Scrapped them off when I threw the owner's manual into a supernova."

"A supernova huh? Don't you think that's a little overkill?" I asked, tying a small knot in the bottom of the braid to make it hold.

"Naw have you ever read one of those manuals?" He asked pulling himself away from the wires.

"I tried to read my televisions manual, I threw it into the fireplace." I stated sitting up so he could get out of the underbelly. I remained seated as the Doctor moved around I let the blood that had pooled in my head move back down my body.

"Overkill huh?" He laughed and moved up the stairs. "Well repair is going to take awhile, so come up here and pick out what you want to wear." I followed the sound of his voice up the stairs and stared at the sheer amount of clothes.

"I thought my one friend had a large closet, but hers didn't take up a whole floor." I stated, wading though the clothing racks that seemed to make up the floor itself. "Doctor half of these clothes seem to be older than me."

I yelped in shock when the Doctor popped up from a pile of clothes, "How about these?" He held up a patchwork dress shirt, and a fedora sat on his head.

I laughed and tugged the shirt out of his hand, "Please tell me you've never worn this."

"Well not yet I haven't, just need the right occasion." He told me with a small grin. He took off the hat and flung it back towards a rack. Shaking my head, I set the shirt back into the pile and dug myself deeper into the racks. "I'm not going to stand here and have my clothing choices insulted. Find something to wear; I'm going to take a second look at the wiring."

"Okay." I shouted back towards where the Doctor last was. While left alone with the mass amount of clothing, I tried to think of what next. Sooner or later the Doctor would fix the Tardis, and I'd have to find somewhere to stay. I can't stay here forever, and even if two years has pasted maybe I could find some of my old friends and even a job. I suppose the first person I should call is my mom, slipping off the baggy jeans I checked the pocket of my shorts for my money before putting on the newer set of sweatpants. Putting the money into the pockets, I ducked down and shed the oversized shirt in favor for a smaller camisole and an over jacket. "Doctor!" I shouted over the railing and down towards the panel.

I heard a dull thud and a muffled shout. I saw a mop of brown hair pop out of the opening in the grate. "Allie?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to run out, I have some money and I need to make a call. Do you want anything while I'm out?" I asked sitting with my feet dangling over, I pulled one steel toed boot up and started to lace it up. I followed the same process for the other one.

The Doctor was silent for a short period before he answered my question. "Bananas, a bunch of bananas."

I stared at him. "Bananas really?" I asked as I stood up with the help of the railing.

"What's so strange bananas are delicious and good for you." I just shook my head and started down the stairs.

"Okay I'll be back with your bananas." I stated as I walked past him and towards the doors. "You're not going to leave right?" I asked as I hesitated in front of the doors.

"Not without my bananas." I didn't even look at him I just let my head hit the wooden door before walking out.

Rubbing the sore spot on my forehead, I stomped out of the alley and into the main street. Although overcast and cold people still walked in and out of shops; taking in my surroundings I noticed a man walking into a café. Catching sights of a payphone mounted on the wall inside, I started my way over. The boots thumped against the asphalt as I jogged across the street, they where a few sizes to big but they were the first pair of shoes I found. I landed myself on the other side and paused between a street lamp and a trashcan. People hustled by oblivious to my appearance and existence. Glancing over, I saw a discarded newspaper in the trash, without thinking I pulled it out and folded it before securing it under my arm and making my way into the shop.

Dodging the tables, I made my way to the phone and paused. I started to think that maybe calling would be a bad idea. Shaking it off, I picked up the phone and dialed the number and slipped the money into the slot. After the confirmation message, it started to ring I hunched over the phone and rested my head on the side privacy barrier and the phone itself. After three rings, the phone was picked up.

"Hello, Johnson residents Joanne speaking." I hiccupped slightly, it was my mom her voice. It made me happy, even though I was technically only gone two days I hadn't talked to her in awhile.

"Hello?" I was jolted back to reality.

"M-mom? It's me it's Allie." I whispered into the phone.

There was silence on the other side of the line until finally she answered back. "What kind of sick joke is this?" I heard her inhale sharply. "You are a sick person, my daughter is dead." I heard a distinct slam before getting the disconnected tone.

I don't know how long I stood there with the phone pressed to my ear, but I could feel the tears trailing down my face. Slowly I pulled the phone away from my ear and put it back onto the hook. Hiding my face with my hair, I made my way back out of the café and into the busy street. The paper tucked under my arm rustled with the wind; I chose to ignore it and continue down the street.

Wiping my face on my sleeve, I stumbled though the electric doors of the grocery store. Slipping though the crowds, I found the produce section and grabbed a bunch of bananas. Wandering throughout the store looking for anything to take back to the ship to eat I ended up with a box of sugary cereal and a large bag of bulk gummy worms the neon sour kind. I threw everything on to the belt in a heap and couldn't help but to stare at the bright yellow of the bananas. It made me think back to the Doctor, two years missing and he's the only person I can really rely on. He's not stable.

Handing the cashier the money, I waved off my change and just grabbed my bag and quickly exited the store. Slipping the once discarded newspaper into the bag; I wonder if mom came to look for me. Maybe she just sat back and let the police here do it. She never did want me to move here, she said it was too far away. I also wonder what happened to Brian and Lilith, did they try to keep the house? Maybe they just left; we never did talk much I usually just hid away in the basement room. Maybe no one even noticed until the bills started to pile up. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I jogged across the street and back towards the alley. With the bag swinging, I took a quick look around before ducking down the alley.

Approaching the out of place police box, I tried the door only to find it locked. Frowning, I knocked. "Doctor! I have your bananas, open the door!" Stopping, I pressed my ear to the door and tried to listen for any sign that he was coming. "Doctor?" Maybe he took another nasty shock from the panel. Banging harder on the door I tried to shout only to find a hand covering my mouth. My voice came out more as muffled gibberish. Dropping the bag, I tried to pry the hand form my mouth.

"One of the Doctor's, the lord shall be pleased." I started to struggle, with a last ditch effort I kicked the door with the heel of my boot right before everything went bright.


	9. Chapter 8

Here's the promised chapter, it's longer then the rest but it's a complete little adventure. I do hope you enjoy.  
Also a thanks to my reviewers And no she can't catch a break lets face it, it wouldn't be as fun if she did this early on.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Doctor Who, Martha Stewart, or anything else that happens to pop up.

* * *

Groaning, I woke up with my face pressed to a grate like floor, I'm more then sure the patterns imprinted on my face. Rubbing my hands together to try and get some warmth, I decided to just try and ignore the cold for now. Sticking my hand out above me I found no ceiling so I slowly sat up. Rubbing the side of my face, I tried to see anything to pinpoint where I was but the lack of lighting hindered that idea greatly. Running my hand down my face, I started to crawl forward in an attempt to find anything. A few steps in and I found myself in a different situation, I was suddenly blinded by a set of lights that had suddenly turned on. I used my hands to shield my eyes. Squinting I tried to find the source the lights where coming from above.

I muffled a scream as I saw the room around me, it was a giant freezer. Large slabs of beef and other meats hung from the ceiling, I suppose it also explains the cold.

"What the- What are you doing in here miss?" I Looked to the voice and found an older man standing in a door way three steps above the grating floor.

"I-" I frowned, I couldn't remember. "Don't know." I stood up from the floor.

"Well come on, I'll put the kettle on and get you warm maybe it'll help you remember." I nodded and followed the man out of the freezer. He led me up stairs into the store portion and then up farther into an apartment above the store. He motioned me to sit at the small, round table just outside of the kitchen area. I watched him pull a ratty afghan from the couch and offer it to me. I took it gratefully and wrapped myself in it. "So what's your name?"

"Allie Johnson." The kettle started to whistle and the man moved to take it off of the stove. Pouring two cups, he set one in front of me and moved to sit across the table.

"Well Allie Johnson, I'm Sam Reed. I own this butcher shop it's a bit old fashion but we have a great bunch of regulars." He paused to sip his tea, I followed suit. "I must say this town is pretty small and I've lived here my whole life but I don't remember seeing you around here." Silence fell between us.

"I don't know, I mean I do but…" I shut my eyes. "What I mean is, I know who I am but I don't remember anything other than that." For the first time I looked down at the mug. "Blue, it's my favorite color." I stated randomly.

I looked back at Sam, he was smiling. "There you go I'm sure things will come to you." I nodded while pulling the mug closer to my body. "Okay, I have to open up shop. But you can stay up here or take a look around town if you please. Until we get everything sorted out we are more than welcome to take residence on my sofa."

"Thank you, really thank you so much." My voice sounded meek even to myself.

"It's no problem, just make yourself comfortable." I offered him a smile as he left to the store. My eyes moved from the door back to the mug, blue. No just plain old blue but a brilliant, light navy blue; like that used in police officers uniforms. Smiling, I finished my tea and took both cups to the sink and rinsed them out. Leaving them in the drying rack, I put the afghan back on the couch and used the bathroom before slipping out the door.

Sam was dealing with a customer, so I just offered a small wave before making my way out of the shop. For a few moments I was blinded by the natural light. I stood outside of the shop letting my eyes adjust before taking a few steps to the side. Looking around I found myself on main street surrounded by small shops. The street itself was beautiful trees lined the street, the leaves all brightly colored with oranges, reds, and browns. The small patches of grass around the trees where a perfect forest green, in the prime of its life. Looking up to the sky I noticed it was a great day, small white wisps of clouds floated in the bright blue sea that was the sky. A cool autumn breeze ruffled my hair; the whole picture brought a smile to my face. I started down the sidewalk talking my time and peeking into shop windows.

About half way down the street, I found myself following the delicious smell that seemed to fill the air. Grinning, I found myself standing outside of a bakery. Looking into the display window, I swear I almost started to drool. Colorful cupcakes of all kind where displayed. Bright color frosting covered the tops and some even held sprinkles. More towards the bottom of case was a beautiful three tier cake. The white base frosting was set off by the crimson designs. I couldn't deny the pull anymore, patting my pocket I quickly ducked inside. Approaching the counter, I took in the wonderful, sugary smell.

"Hello there can I help you?" I was startled by the woman behind the counter.

"Ah everything looks so good." I took a glance around, "Why is it so empty though?" I asked.

The woman laughed, "We normally get busy during lunch, but we do have to get everything baked."

I smiled, "Everything looks so good. How much are the cupcakes?" I asked reading the kinds.

The woman ducked under the counter and pulled out a well decorated cupcake. "This one's on the house, it's our special banana cupcake with honey cinnamon frosting (1). I've never had a customer that have tasted this cupcake not want more." I laughed.

"I've heard of banana in muffins but never in cupcakes." I said, holding my hand below the cupcake as I took a bite. The pure flavor and the sweetness all mixed. "I can see why people come back, this is great." I wolfed down the rest of the cupcake and offered my thanks to the woman and a promise to return for more. Really I would have never thought to put bananas into a cupcake. Bananas.

I left the bakery with a happy stomach. The street hadn't changed, even with the great weather the street was devoid of any life. Tilting my head I walked down the street a little and peeked into another store window in search of a clock. The window was blocked by a large shelf filled with random trinkets and other stuff. Frowning, I decided to move inside and see if I could locate a clock.

As soon as I entered the shop I smelt the musty smell of dust. I held back a sneeze as I slowed my pace to avoid knocking anything off the tables. The store was packed to the ceiling with items. "Good morning." I jumped and whipped around to face the voice. A short man sat behind the counter even that was cluttered with stuff, I almost over looked him.

"Good morning." I replied, taking a few steps towards the counter. "You have a lot of stuff here." I picked a wooden cube off of the counter and turned it over in my palm. Intricate designs covered the outside.

"Yes, yes I suppose I have gathered a bit more then I had once planned." He laughed and pulled something out from under the counter. "I will admit that this is my favorite piece though." He set a blue rectangular box on the counter, bending down I looked at it closer.

"What is it?" I asked noticing the windows and the decorative door.

"It's a replica of a police box found in London." He paused to spin it and allow me to see the box in a whole. "They aren't used anymore." I smiled and noticed a full sized key hole.

"Why is there a key hole? Does it open?" I asked lightly running a finger over the lock.

"I don't know it didn't come with a key." He laughed, "I've owned this shop for two years now and never found a key for it." I nodded, meeting his laughter with a small smile.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the box, it seemed familiar. "Did police boxes have any other nicknames?" I asked putting my hands into my pockets.

"A few but none I can remember."

'_We have to get to the Tardis…' _My head throbbed suddenly. Blue bananas, and police boxes danced in my mind every time I closed my eyes. "Tardis." I whispered to myself, testing the word on my tongue. It seemed so foreign.

"Miss, Miss? Are you alright?" I found the short man standing next to me, I managed to figure out I was hunched over the counter. "Listen hang in there, I'll get the town doctor." I hand shot out and caught the mans arm.

"No I don't need a doctor," I paused; my head throbbed worse than before. "I need _The_ Doctor. I-I need my Doctor." I said; just as my head throbbed the worse yet, it felt like it had been split open. My eyes shot open and everything around me blinked inverse for a second. I shut my eyes and covered my ears in an attempt to make it stop. _Wake up. You have to wake up. _I heard a voice penetrating the fog in my head created by the large amount of pain. "Doctor?" _Allie Johnson, Wake Up! _

I felt a sudden rush of cold, like I had been thrown into cold water. I took a giant gasp of air. "Allie, its okay I got you. I'm right here don't move around a lot okay I have to unhook you." I was panting, my eyes seemed glued shut.

"What's going on what happened?" I asked reaching up and trying to free my eyes. "Why can't I see?" I asked my voice panicked.

"It's alright, you're alright it's just goo, really sticky." I felt things being pulled off of me. "Okay this is going to sting, but they have to come off before you can move." I nodded and prepared myself. I heard a loud ripping sound before I felt the sting. I made no other noise then a hissing sound though my teeth. "Okay here put your arms around my neck like that, and up." I felt myself being lifted from where ever I was. My feet touched down on a cold, hard surface.

"What happened?" I asked, loosening my grip and testing my legs before letting go fully. I felt something soft touch my face, after a few seconds it was pulled away. I tried to open my eyes with success this time. I blinked a few times in rapid succession to get used to the lights. Looking down I found myself covered in the goo the Doctor was talking of. "Ah, this stuff is gross." I heard the Doctor laugh. "What happened?" I asked, using the towel to try and wipe off some of what was left.

"You where put into a artificial reality simulator that made it seem that you where living a different life. Brilliant technology really, but the programming for the dream like sequence wasn't locked so I could get in and change a few things." The Doctor said with a grin.

"The Tardis in the shop." I said smiling at him. "But why didn't you just wake me up? Why the roundabout way?"

"I couldn't just wake you up. It was a failsafe, if I did that the life support system would stop working." He paused as if considering something. "But you Allie Johnson are brilliant, you picked up on those small hints. So we should get out of here." He moved to leave.

"Doctor, why did they take me?" I moved to follow him, which I found increasingly difficult since his stride was fast.

"Because you where with me, they used you to get to me. The people who took you needed my help." His pace slowed as we approached the Tardis. He held the key right by the lock, he seemed frozen. "Well let's get back to earth maybe we can sort out your missing persons problem." The Doctor said suddenly while flinging open the Tardis' door.

"Doctor-"I started but paused.

"Unless," He turned to lean in the doorframe. "You wanted to come with me. Lots of other places are out there, and people." His face took on his normal grin. "I could show you the universe Allie Johnson." I laughed as he spoke.

"I don't know Doctor I mean I have laundry to do." I started to count off things on my to do list.

"You don't have any clothes." He countered.

"I need to call my boss."

"You where gone for two years I'm sure they replaced you by now."

I held back a small laugh. "I have a fat cat to feed."

"You don't have a fat cat- Allie."

"Yes Doctor, I'll go with you." I smiled, "One condition, a shower. There's goo in places I don't even want to think about." The Doctor laughed and ushered me inside. Maybe this was for the best; I was gone two years no one will miss me for a little while longer.

* * *

(1) – This is an actual recipe by Martha Stewart, I personally never have made them but I won't lie they look good just google banana cupcakes and it should be the first link if you want to make them.


	10. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 10, I will admit that I was shocked how much this chapter wrote itself and how long it got. I didn't want to stop but I thought it may be best to break it up. Enjoy and I want to thank Maybe I'm Just Dreaming and Prowlie fo rthe reviews on chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Doctor Who or anything else brand named that may pop up.

* * *

I have to admit that was probably the best shower ever. I felt a lot better now that all the goo was gone. Feeling refreshed, I walked back into the main room and found the Doctor bustling around. "Did you fix the problem?" I asked catching his attention.

"Yep had to before I went to get you back by the way thanks for the bananas." I laughed.

"You found them outside I take it?" I asked, taking a seat on the beige chair. Taking the towel from my neck I started the task of rubbing my hair dry.

"I heard you kick the door, when I opened the door I saw the Torains carrying you off. I chased them four blocks before they teleported, but they left behind a disc." He threw himself next to me on the chair. "Told me what I needed to know. The rest you know." I nodded.

"So what now?" I asked leaning back in the chair.

"Isn't that always the question, you have all of space and time at your fingertips Allie Johnson. Where do you want to go?" I followed my lead in leaning back. I looked at him to find him staring at me with a giant grin; I could guess what was going to happen. Suddenly he jumped up, pulling me up by my wrist. "So?"

He was looking at me, expecting an answer. "Ah…" I thought about it, I've been to the future once already. "New years." I stated, thinking about it.

"New years?" The Doctor asked from his place by the panel.

"For the year 2000 think about it, it was the biggest new years in my lifetime. It'd be pretty cool to see it in like New York City, they have a display in Times Square. My mom used to talk to me about it and we'd watch it on the TV." I rambled on.

I blinked as the Doctor took off like a shot. Running around the panel, he flipped switches and turned knobs. "Yes, Yes!" He came to a stop in front of a lever, "Are you ready to ring in the new millennium Allie?" Laughing at his enthusiasm, I nodded. "Then hang on." With a laugh he threw the switch and we jolted into flight. I took the flight in stride, the sudden jolts and sharp movements felt familiar almost normal. My legs seemed to have gotten used to bracing myself for the flight, I wasn't getting tossed around like a ragdoll anymore. Although I will admit I did stumble once or twice.

"Outside those doors, in two hours one million people are going to ring in the new millennium here alone." I smiled. "Ready?" He asked tugging his brown jacket off of the abstract structure.

Glancing down I gave him a look, "I'm in pajamas." He stopped half way to the door and did a quick turn around.

"I didn't notice." He said with a confused look on his face.

Shaking my head, I wondered up the stairs to find different clothes from the wardrobe. It didn't take long to find something decent to wear and change into it. I dashed back down the stairs and towards the door grabbing the Doctor's wrist I started to pull him along. "Come on Doctor, only an hour."

"New York City, New York New York. Even in the future this city thrives, people of all shapes, and backgrounds all flock to one city." He paused, his head turning and looking around. "Did you know in 1930 Daleks tried to create hybrids to continue their race here. They planned on using humans with high intelligence; they even had a race of pig men."

I stared at him, "No way." I countered, disbelieving.

The Doctor turned to me, with the crowds he was closer than I thought he was. "Way." I laughed and shook my head.

"Stopped them with the help of Martha, and some other friends we met while there." He smiled. "It's all true, maybe I'll take you with me and well visit Martha some time. She'll tell you."

"Martha? Did she travel with you too?" I asked as we pushed on though the crowds.

"She did, brilliant girl." He said. At the pace we were moving I couldn't see his face. "She walked away, said she had to."

"I'd like to meet her, be nice to talk to someone else who has traveled with you." I thought about it. "She musta really been something huh?"

I saw the Doctor's head bobble up and down in agreement. "She works with UNIT now."

"UNI-" I ended up crashing into the Doctor. "Are we here?" I asked, trying to peek over the Doctors shoulder. "Doctor?" Resting my hand on his arm, I swung myself to his side to see. I saw a giant scroll like poster hanging from a building. Looking past it I saw more just like it down the street. The poster itself seemed like an advertisement for a candidate who was running in the election. "Is the election soon?" I asked.

"That's the problem, the elections should be over." He turned to me. "The man also was never a candidate to begin with."

"Then who is he?" I asked while squinting my eyes to try and get a better look at the large face.

"I'm not sure," The Doctor sounded serious for once. "Well let's go get a good spot to watch the ball drop." Well there goes that ideal of him being serious. I laughed and followed him.

We ended up in the center of the crowd with a perfect view of the ball and the large screen TVs. "This is perfect, thank you." I almost shouted in hopes that the Doctor had heard. Waiting for the response, I turned to him only to find an empty spot. "Doctor?" I looked all around me, but he was no were to be found.

"Miss?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to give my attention to the man who had addressed me. Behind me stood a man and woman, "Are you alright?"

"My friend, he was in a brown coat and has crazy brown hair. He was here a second ago but now I can't find him." I said feeling a little panicked.

"Oh I think I saw a man fitting that description walk off that way." The woman told me while pointing off to the left. "Maybe he just went to look for a bathroom." I told me probably in hopes of easing my fears. I nodded, even though I wasn't fully convinced.

"Why don't you stick with us? I'm Tomas and this is Amanda." Tomas spoke gesturing to himself and the pretty woman. "That way you're not alone and when he comes back around there's three sets of eyes watching for him." I thought about it, three sets of eyes would be good but if he wondered off I doubt it was to find a bathroom.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water really fast first." I said, "Thank you for your help though Tomas, Amanda." I smiled before ducking though the crowd and off towards the sidewalk. I had to nudge my way though the crowds, without the Doctors mess of brown hair bobbing in front of me I found it very hard to get though. The Doctor had a way with getting through crowds. After my boots hit the sidewalk, I took off in a jog down the street. Once I hit the corner, I started to ask around if anyone had seen the Doctor.

After ten minutes of asking around, I was still unable to pin point the Doctor. Even though a few people had seen him walking, kind of hard to miss him, they couldn't tell me exactly which way he was heading. Flopping down on a bench a few blocks away from my original starting spot, I tried to think of where he would go. I thought back to the large scroll, Maxwell Martin was all I could really remember. Standing suddenly, startling the couple on the bench across from me, I took off back towards Time Square. Reaching the edge of the crowd, I managed to get someone's attention and just blurted out my question. "Who is Maxwell Martin?"

The man I had approached gave me a look, "Have you been living under a rock?" He questioned, seeming to not be able to believe what I just asked. "He's the best thing to happen to New York City in a long time. He was at one point a business man, middle of the chain kind no one overly important; but he hit it big with some stocks and took over a few businesses. From there he's been putting money into the city and making it better, he's really the king of New York."

"He sounds like a great man." I added after he finished.

"Yeah, fixed this place up really nice; he even funded the new ball for this year. Said something bout ringing in the new millennium with a new image. He's even making a speech here tonight." The man continued on.

With all of the information I needed, I offered the man my thanks before dashing off back into the crowd. After a minuet of getting nowhere nicely, I gave up and started to push my way though. I'm more then sure I was getting looks from people but at this point I couldn't care less. I remembered a fenced off area set to the side from when I first noticed the Doctor was gone that maybe the best bet.

Edging my way around the fence, I tried to get a view of the inside but the white plastic shoved between the links stopped my sight. The crowd had pushed its way to the fence, I took that opportunity to drop to the ground and slide one of the plastic strips up to peek inside. I saw a few cars parked outside of a large building and best of all no cops. Jumping up, I tried to find a less crowded place to do this. Positioning myself so I was hidden behind a few bushes, I gripped the fence and hauled myself up. Using the toes of my boots to grip I managed to climb the fence. Swinging my leg over so I straddled the fence, I made sure to keep my upper body low so no one saw. Kicking my other leg over I dropped down to hang from my arms before letting go and falling onto the ground. My landing was anything but graceful considering I ended up landing on my bottom.

I groaned and rubbed my lower back in hopes of easing some of the dull pain. Looking around, I found myself hidden behind a decorative shrub in the parking lot outside of the building. Pulling a few branches out of the way I peered to the other side. The parking lot was empty with the exception of a guard right outside of the door leading into the building. Brushing off my pants and slipping out of my coat, I tried to make myself as presentable as I could before picking a quick pace to get myself to the door. As soon as I got to the door the guard stepped into my path.

"Sorry, no one is allowed beyond this point without proper identification." The small speech sounded rehearsed and forced.

Taking in a breath of air I tried to sound as rushed as I could. "My badge is inside, Mr. Martin sent me out to retrieve his jacket. He says if he doesn't have his jacket he can't do his speech." I paused and quickly flipped my wrist to check a watch that doesn't exist. "Please, I'm in a big rush. I had to park four blocks away and jog here though the crowd. Trust me you don't want Mr. Martin upset." I added, shifting my weight to my right foot while tapping my left.

"All right, go on." He backed down, and stepped off to the side.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to put in a good word with Mr. Martin bout you." I offered a rushed smile and bustled past him and into the building. After I was out of sight of the guard, I slowed my pace and slipped my jacket back on. The building was freezing, it seemed even colder then outside which was saying a decent amount. Zipping myself up, I did a quick look around and found no one. The whole place seemed empty; I could hear the whirling of the A/C and the hum of the lights but no signs of life.

I tried the first door I found in the hallway, opening it a small amount I found the lights off. I opened it enough to slip in and quickly shut the door behind me. Feeling the wall for a light switch, I found one and flipped it. The light came to life and illumined the room; it was nothing more than a vacant office. The desk pushed on the opposite wall seemed pretty empty. Moving to the other side, I started to shift though the drawers. Hearing a commotion outside in the hallway, I ducked under the desk. The door burst open and slammed shut in rapid succession, the lights flicked off and I heard footsteps almost running towards where I was hidden. Getting as low as I could, I heard a loud thud followed by a familiar voice yelping in pain.

Hopping up I tried to see in the dark, "Doctor?" I hissed out hoping I was right.

I felt a body crawl up to my left, suddenly a dim blue light illuminated us. The sound of his screwdriver was the only noise in the room. "Allie?" Truthfully he sounded a little more than surprised. I offered him an awkward smile and small laugh that I'm sure looked weird in the blue light.


	11. Chapter 10

Here it is, longest chapter thus far sorry it took so long. Special thanks to Autumn, Prowlie, and .selfishly for the reviews. By the way worthy of noting we've hit 20k words =]

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Doctor Who or anything branded named.

* * *

The look the Doctor was giving me was almost comical. "Allie where-how…?"

I laughed lightly, "You know Doctor speechless looks good on you." I grinned. "I pretended to be Martin's personal assistant. Got in easy." I thought it over in my head. "How did you get in here?" I asked a little suspicious.

Without looking, he whipped out a small flip book showing me a undercover security badge. "Psychic paper, shows you whatever I want you to see." He told me, getting up from behind the desk. "I have to go, I need to stop that ball from dropping at midnight." I followed his lead and stood up. I tried to shake out my cramped legs as I followed him.

"What do we have to do?" I asked pushing my legs to keep up with his stride.

He stopped suddenly, I almost crashed into him. He turned on his heel to face me, I glanced up to his face and found him very serious. "_We_ don't do anything, _I_ do something. This is dangerous Allie, I want you to go wait in the Tardis." My shoulders slumped. I opened my mouth to say something but the Doctor continued. "Please Allie."

"Doctor what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't have time-"

"No," I cut him off, "If you're sending me back to the Tardis I want to know why Doctor. I understand it's dangerous, but it's dangerous for you too. I won't go back unless you tell me why." I put my foot down. "You ran off and left me with nothing, you have to give me a reason this time Doctor." I finished. I watched the Doctor he seemed almost torn, he kept shifting his weight restlessly.

Finally he seemed to make a decision. "Okay, Maxwell Martin does not exist at least not in the sense everyone thinks he does. He's a hologram, a well made one but a hologram none the less." He paused and grabbed my hand to tug me forward with him. "He was created by the last of a dying race, the Impartins. Humanoid in features they fit right into the earth's population but they want more." I had push my legs to keep up with his fast pace. "The Impartins have only one major weakness, water. A small amount like humidity does not affect them but rain and snow does. Water for them can cause skin rash and in long enough exposure death. They plan on using the ball to release a chemical agent." He suddenly paused and tugged me behind a wall; he looked around the corner and quickly pulled back. He made a shh motion to me, and moved to take off back the way we came. "They increased security this way."

Once we where a decent ways away in a hushed voice I asked, "Doctor what does the chemical agent do? Does it zap all of the water out of the air or something?" He led me though a door and into an emergency stair way.

"Worse, it's meant to change human biology. Make humans more like them." He said making his way up the stairs.

"So we'd all become allergic to water?" I asked, following by taking two steps at a time.

"Yes basically, in thirty-seven minutes one million people will be converted almost instantly. Then it will spread throughout the United States then farther." He told me flinging open a door three floors up from where we had been before.

"But why? Don't they have a planet?" I asked from behind him, he had stopped in the door way.

"It's simple really, our planet met its end by drifting to far from our suns." A new voice chimed in. "It's quite an honor, I never expected the Doctor to stop by and visit." Remaining hidden, I slowly peeked around the Doctor. A man stood with two other men in front of us. I couldn't see for long though the Doctor stepped so I was fully blocked. "I do hope you and your companion will accompany me."

"Ah so much to do and so little time, surely you understand." The Doctor spoke, taking a small step back forcing me also to move back towards the stair way.

I heard two distinct clicking sounds echo though the hallway, "I must insist, _Timelord_."

I was well thought the door way, but the Doctor hadn't moved any farther. Then the Doctor wiped around and slammed the doors shut. I heard the distinct whine of his sonic screwdriver. Throwing myself at the doors, I tried to open them again. "Doctor?" I shouted, pounding my fists on the metal doors. Kicking the door, I heard the man shouting orders taking off I ran up the stairs and higher into the building.

Two flights of stairs later and I had reached the highest floor, lowering myself into a crouched position I opened the door only a crack and peeked out. Seeing the hallway devoid of life, I quickly dashed out and started looking for a room, any room, to hide in. I kept trying doors, but they all were locked. In anger I kicked one of the doors before stumbling towards the next door. I heard a loud bang as a door was forced open then the slam that signaled it shutting. Panicking, I sped up the pace but I was starting to run out of doors. "Come on, come on." I whispered to myself, and finally it opened. Throwing myself into the room, I started looking for anywhere to hide for the time being. Finding a small space behind a large panel I tried to wedge myself in between the wall and the panel. Stacking my hand back, I felt for anything to pull myself forward with. My fingers grasped something thin, but I tried anyway pulling hard I really tried.

In my frustration, I must have missed the door opening because suddenly I found a hand grabbing my ankle and pulling me away. Tightening my grip on what I was hold I tried to keep myself there. But sadly he was far stronger them me, I lost my grip and jolted back into the man. Thrashing, I found myself being dragged away from the room then tossed forward. "Move." The man kept a hand on my shoulder. Frowning, I complied.

We moved quickly back down the hall and into an elevator. Taking it to the fourteenth floor, we stepped out and were greeted by a second man. I was pushed into a room and instantly moved quickly to the Doctors side.

"Such a lovely reunion. Tell me miss…." The man was addressing me.

"Johnson."

"Johnson, such a common name. Anyway tell me how much do you know about our dear Doctor here?" He asked, making a motion to the stone like man sitting in a chair at the table. "Not much right."

"I know he's crazy. And I also know he's a genius." I said defensively.

"Right, right. Well anyway, I'm sure he explained his plan but do you know why here?" I made a motion with his hands sweeping the room. "It's almost humorous how many little planets exist with the perfect condition. But all of the inhabitants are ruled by idiocy, you see the earth with all of the humans are one of the few species that will adapt quick enough. The chemical agent is only part of the plan, after the change guess who will take charge." He paused and fingered his tie. "Go on Allie, guess." I just stared at him, unable to believe that he was doing this. "Well since you don't seem to keen on playing my game it's simple; me." He grinned and stepped towards me.

"You won't." I took a step back from the Doctor as he rose from his seat. "Allie why didn't you go back to the Tardis?" He asked, fully changing his attention to me.

"I wanted to help." I paused then thought it better to add, "Plus I just ended up running upstairs." I said a little ashamed of my own instinct.

The Impartins' laughter cut off any response the Doctor could make, "You really don't look for brains do you Doctor?" He laughed. "I'm sorry Doctor please do continue; tell us your _genius_ plan."

The Doctor turned his attention away from me and towards the Impartin. "Sanin this is a level 5 planet, six billion people live here do you understand what you're doing?" Six billion people will be altered if not killed." The Doctors voice never wavered.

"Six billion people who will join the Impartin race, or die trying." Sanin spoke, enthusiasm evident in his voice. "The Impartin race will never die. Think about it Doctor, in twenty minutes that ball will drop and it will have begun; all while you and your little friend are stuck here." He started to move towards the door.

"Sanin stop this now before I have to." The Doctor warned standing from his seat. Sanin paused in the door way, the two men outside didn't flinch.

"Twenty minutes Timelord, for your sake I hope you succeed." The door slammed behind him.

I looked to the Doctor, his face was blank and it kind of scared me. Usually he was so expressive. "Doctor?" I questioned, hesitantly taking a step closer. "What do we do?"

Suddenly in a blur of limbs, pinstripes and crazy hair he dashed by. "Let's go." Raising an eyebrow I followed him to the window.

"How do we get out? We're fourteen floors up and I saw two guys guarding the door." I mentioned, hoping he didn't plan on jumping out of the window.

"As the saying goes, when one door closes…" He forced the window open. "Another opens." He turned back and grinned.

I stepped up to the window and peered out. I could see the large crowd and the ball poised, looking down I saw what the Doctor must had seen. A floor below us was a window washer's platform. "No," I pulled myself back in and squared myself towards the Doctor. "You can't be serious."

"Twenty minutes." He reminded me, hoisting himself into a crouching position on the windowsill. "I'll go first then you okay?" He didn't wait for my response before hopping out of the window. I flew over to the window just in time to hear a thud and watch as the Doctor straightened from his landing. Letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding I couldn't stop from shooting a small glare at the crazy man below. "Your turn!" He shouted up to me, he was beaming.

"This isn't safe." I stated out loud while hoisting myself to sit with one leg out of the window and the other inside the room. I made the biggest mistake anyone could, I looked down. Almost instantly my grip tightened around the window in front of me and I could feel the cold sweat starting. "I suppose this is a lousy time to mention that I'm scared of heights huh?" I muttered more so to myself then the Doctor.

"It's an eleven foot drop I'll catch you I promise." The Doctor reassured me; I just stared at him doubtfully. Closing my eyes tightly, I used the foot inside of the room to propel myself forward. I felt my stomach lurch like on a rollercoaster, the cold wind rushing past my face. Then suddenly I felt two arms engulfed me, wrapping around my back and pulled me down. My feet clumsily hit the group and stumbled as I stumbled forward following the body in front of me. I was pulled closer as I regained my footing. "I got you, you're fine." After a few seconds spent regaining my bearings I nodded and slowly pulled my face away from the fabric of his suit. The blue pinstripes blurred in and out of focus a few times before I pulled away enough to see him clearly. His arms fell from their place around my waist to his side. I pulled away and used the metal railing to keep myself steady.

"Okay, what do we do no-" I was cut off by the metal box suddenly making a quick decent towards the ground. I yelped and tightened my grip on the bar. "Doctor?" I shouted, looked over to the man on the other side of. He stood with one hand holding the railing and the other holding his sonic screwdriver pointed towards the roof. We slowed before coming to a jolty stop still hovering floors above the ground. "I think I left my stomach up on the fourteenth floor…" I mumbled while loosening my grip on the railing. The box swayed as the Doctor moved from his side over to mine by the windows.

"We have to find the computer that controls the ball. From there I should be able to stop it from falling." The Doctor spoke above the whine of his screwdriver.

"Wouldn't it be closer to the ball itself." I asked while stepping closer to try and see what he was doing.

"Maxwell Martin renovated the ball, I think Sanin used that as a way to get a computer for the controls into this building. That way if something mechanical happened he could over ride the controls and make it fall." The doctor spoke as the window clicked. I watched him lean over the railing and plant his hands onto the glass and pull it out so it opened. "In you go." The Doctor said emphasizing it with a sweeping motion with his hands. Stepping to the railing, I tried to think over how I could go about doing this without making myself into a pancake. With the help of the Doctor, I managed to crouch on the railing and stretch my arms so my hands rested on the windowsill. Pushing off with my feet, I tried to jump through the window. It would had worked flawlessly if I hadn't had a little help from the one and only. The Doctor had given me a little extra push causing me to tumble though the window and land in a heap on the floor. I groaned as, for the second time today, landed on my tailbone. I'm sure I'm going to be bruised. Rolling off to the side the Doctor came flying though the window and managed to land on his feet with only a few stumbling steps forward.

"So where to now?" I asked, forcing myself to my feet.

"We have to avoid Sanin's security, find the computer, shut it down, find Sanin and convince him to leave." The Doctor checked his wrist, which I'm almost positive he did not wear a watch. "And we have fifteen minutes."

"That's all?" I asked rolling my eyes, while shuffling over to him. "Don't you think Sanin would keep the computer close to him you know upper floors?"

"Maybe but he's smart and he was expecting us," The Doctor started over to the door. He opened it and glanced both ways in the hallway before leaving the room. I ran to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he hit the button to call the elevator. I didn't receive and answer as he pulled me away and back towards the stairs. We started a quick decent and didn't stop until we hit the basement floor.

"We need a clear shot. Cutting the power in a building this size will cause everyone to run down here while we make our way up. This building has a backup generator," He pointed over to the left as we move towards the back of the basement. "So we can't shut the computer down from here." I nodded trying to keep up with his rapid speech. "So," He pulled a few wires out from the main generator causing the lights to shut off. "Pulling these should shut down the main generator; and cause the backup to kick on." As soon as he finished lights flickered back to life, although dimmer then before. He turned to me with a small grin, "See easy."

"I bet you don't even know what those wire did." I said grabbing his sleeve and moving over to the darker side of the room. "Now mister genius lets go." He took the lead almost instantly which I was grateful for. Moving past the stairs we hit the elevator call button and moved inside just as two men entered the basement from the stairs. "How did you know they'd come from the stairs?" I asked as the elevator moved back towards the top of the building.

"This elevator is Sanins, unless he specifies it the security uses the stairs. When he had me captured he made the men take the secondary staircase on the other side of the building while we took the elevator up." I nodded. "Ten minutes, we can do this." The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the twentieth floor, end of the line.

The doctor took off with me close behind him. He tried opening the first door with no luck. "All the doors on this floor are locked with the exception of the last." I stopped suddenly. "Wait! There's a computer in that room!" I almost didn't remember due to my earlier panic.

The Doctor took off towards the end of the hallway with a sudden burst of speed. "Which one?"

"Left!" I said, running to catch up to him. By now my legs felt like jelly and my breathing was heavier than normal. The Doctor tried the knob and found it locked, I heard the whine right before the door was thrown open from the other side.

"Knock, knock." I froze behind the Doctor. "Welcome so glad you found me. With seven minutes to spare, I was starting to doubt you Doctor." Sanin stood on the other side of the door, looking surprised. "But crashing my main generator was a good move." He stepped to the side. "I made sure to up the security on the computer, go ahead give it a try." The Doctor moved cautiously past him and towards the computer. I followed and offered a small sigh once I got to the Doctor.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked as his hands flew over the keyboard. Frowning when I received no response, I moved over to where I had once tried to hide and slumped down against the wall.

"Five minutes Doctor." Sanin reminded from his place leaning against the wall.

"I'm working!" I frowned and hugged my knees closer to my body. He was getting pressed for time. I heard a slam and quickly knocked myself forward to see what he was doing. He had given up typing and had his sonic screwdriver pointed at the computer. Leaning a little more I saw the screen flashing though multiple screens. Standing, I moved closer to watch as they flickered across the screen.

"Three minutes." I turned to look at Sanin as he continued his ominous countdown.

"Doctor?" I questioned starting to panic. The look on his face was one of concentration and frustration.

"Come on, come on…" The whine seemed to echo in the small room.

"Doctor I think-"

"Allie not now!" The Doctor cut me off. I looked at the screen and watched the screens flicker faster.

"Two minutes." I whipped around and shot a dirty look at Sanin.

"Could you stop that?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nope." His grin rivaled the one the cat wore when it finally got the bird. Sniffling, I paused.

Taking in a deep breath though my nose, I tried to identify the odd smell that was started to spread though the room. Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore Sanin's snickering and the sonic screwdrivers whine.

"One minute." Suddenly it hit me, my eyes flew open right before my hand shot out and grabbed the Doctors arm and pulled him back away from the computer. "Ah, maybe I miss judged you companion Doctor; finally figured out that I sonic proofed the computer program." Sanin laughed.

I forced the Doctor away from the computer. "Smoke, I smell smoke." I said pointing at the computer.

"Impossible, that computer is the best technology a sonic screwdriver wouldn't cause it to burn out."

I looked to the Doctor for an answer, "It's not from the computer." The Doctor leaned to the side towards where I had been sitting. "It's electrical." Just as the Doctor finished the sprinkler system kicked on and the computer shut down. In a vain attempt, I used my hand to try and cover my head. The Doctor moved towards where I had once been and looked behind the computer. "Brilliant! Why didn't you tell me you loosened the wires?" He asked, jumping up from his crouched position.

"I-" I thought back, the thin thing I had grabbed before when trying to hide. "Didn't mean to." I finished still slightly confused by the whole ordeal. "Is it good?"

"Good? It's great!" The Doctor rushed past me and towards Sanin. For the first time since everything began I looked over towards the other man in the room. He had been reduced to using his large overcoat as a makeshift umbrella. "It's over Sanin."

"Hmm." I caught a glimpse of his face which had changed from its normal pale to a patchy red. "I suppose I have haven't I? You know humans would have been a perfect specimen, their ability to adapt and survive…" He paused and lowered his arms so the coat just hung off of his head. "Well anyway I do guess I've over stayed my welcome. Doctor you got lucky, next time you won't."

"No!" Sanin was gone in a flash of bright light. "No, no, no." I watched the Doctor stomp around the room. "He got away, I let him get away." I frowned.

"But there are 6 billion people who would thank you." I said, moving to rest a hand on his shoulder. "Isn't that enough for today?"

He stopped and stood still, "They'll never know they can't. Not yet."

I nodded almost sad by this fact. So much out there and no one will ever know. Glancing to the clock, I took note of the time. Using my hand to balance myself I leaned up on my toes and kissed the Doctor on the cheek. "Happy new year Doctor." I said taking a step back and smiling.


End file.
